V8.16
and |Release = August , 2018 |Related = 8.16 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.15 |Next = V8.17 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Cosmic Defender Xin Zhao profileicon.png|Cosmic Defender Xin Zhao Cosmic Queen Ashe profileicon.png|Cosmic Queen Ashe Cosmic Enchantress Lulu profileicon.png|Cosmic Enchantress Lulu Aurelion Smol profileicon.png|Aurelion Smol Mafia Poro profileicon.png|Mafia Poro Mecha Aurelion Sol profileicon.png|Mecha Aurelion Sol The following Emotes have been added to the store: Aww Yiss Emote.png|Aww Yiss Wahaha Emote.png|Wahaha So Lame Emote.png|So Lame General ;Custom game * Players are no longer blocked from creating custom games if they have dodged from champ select. ;End of game lobby * When playing with a premade group, the status of each player will display above the "Play Again" button. ;Nexus Blitz * New experimental game mode, open for alpha playtesting. * Features a new map, new in-game events, double jungling. : Exclusive items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Summoner level * You can now show off your summoner level and borders on banners in game lobbies. ;Your Shop * Your Shop returns from August 16, 2018 (11:AM PT) to August 30, 2018 (11:59 p.m. PT). League of Legends V8.16 Champions ; * ** Healing effectiveness against non-champions reduced to 15% from 33%. ** Charges gained when first learning the ability reduced to 1 from 2. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Reduced physical damage now scales with and . ; * ** Active AP ratio reduced to from . ** On-hit magic damage AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Guppy AP ratio reduced to from . ** Chomper AP ratio reduced to from . ** Gigalodon AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 14 at all ranks. ; * ** Base shield strength changed to from . ** Shield health ratio reduced to % maximum health}} from %|health}}. ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 18. ; * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 26 from 30. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 480 from 510. ** Base armor reduced to 33 from 36. ; * ** Armor ratio increased to % armor}} from %|armor}}. ** Magic resistance ratio increased to % magic resistance}} from %|magic resistance}}. ; * ** Bonus health on enemy kill increased to 4 from 3. ** Bonus health on large-enemies and champion takedowns increased to 15 from 10. ; * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Devour duration reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from . ** Enemy devour duration reduced to 2 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Refunds 50% of its cooldown if cast against an enemy. ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 90. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks. * ** The wall no longer grants vision. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** Bonus attack damage duration reduced to 5 seconds from 8. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from % AP}}. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . Runes ; * Bonus movement speed convertion into AP reduced to 10% from 16%. * Bonus movement speed convertion into AD reduced to 6% from %. ; * Damage reduced to from . ; * Base damage reduced to from level)}}. * Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * AP ratio reduced to from . * Cooldown reduced to seconds from level)}}. ; * Damage reduced to from . * Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20. ; * Lethality reduced to 7 from 10. * Magic penetration reduced to 6 from 8. ; * Base damage reduced to from . * Base shield strength increased to from . Summoner spells ; * Cooldown reduced to 240 seconds from 270. References Category:Season 2018 patch Category:Patch notes